


If It Takes Three

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Marriage, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “And so, uh, funny story,” Clint said, and Laura waited for the ending to the story she had suspected since her husband uttered the words, “You know how Nat and I had to get fake married for that undercover operation?” Now, Clint grinned at her in a sheepish sort of way. “Turns out that fake marriage …”“Wasn’t so fake?” Laura piped up, and she saw the surprise in Clint’s eyes. She shrugged at her husband. “It was bound to happen, wasn’t it?”





	If It Takes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

It never bothered Laura, but it did bother Natasha. She’d stood behind Clint while he explained to Laura what had happened, her arms crossed over her chest, her expression blank, looking a lot like she had the first time Clint had brought her home with him, when she was a two-month-old SHIELD agent whose first mission with the team had gone so horribly wrong that Clint had been a little worried to leave her by herself.

Laura had made up the bed in the guest room that first night without Clint asking twice, put on a pot of tea and brought Natasha a mug.

She had stared at Laura from where she was standing on the other side of the room and hadn’t moved a muscle when Laura held the tea out to her, so Laura had placed it on the bedside table, smiled at Natasha and told her if she needed anything that Laura and Clint would be downstairs.

Natasha had stayed up in the guest room for three days, until one morning she suddenly appeared at the breakfast table in the ten seconds it took Laura to get up and get some milk from the refrigerator.

Laura had started for just a second, but then she had sat down next to Natasha, passed her the basket of croissants and asked her if she’d slept well, as if nothing had happened the past three days, and Laura had seen Natasha visibly relax, just a fraction, and that right there had been the start.

This time, though, Laura had the sense that Natasha was less interested in hiding and more just gauging how she would react.

“And so, uh, funny story,” Clint said, and Laura waited for the ending to the story she had suspected since her husband uttered the words, “You know how Nat and I had to get fake married for that undercover operation?” Now, Clint grinned at her in a sheepish sort of way. “Turns out that fake marriage …”

“Wasn’t so fake?” Laura piped up, and she saw the surprise in Clint’s eyes. She shrugged at her husband. “It was bound to happen, wasn’t it?”

“I mean, when you put it that way …”

“Maybe Nat and I should split your bad moods.”

“I’m never in a bad mood.”

Laura snorted, “Right. Now tell me how this happened?”

Clint flopped down on the couch next to her, obviously relieved she hadn’t murdered him, and began to talk, but even when Laura asked Natasha if she wanted to sit too, she continued to stand apart from them both, and Laura knew the situation was not as simple as she was trying to make it out to be.

•••

“We can get an annulment tomorrow.” 

The voice came from behind Laura’s ear, but this time Laura had suspected Natasha’s presence before she had even said a word. 

Laura put her mug of coffee down and patted the chair next to her. Natasha hesitated, but when Laura’s smile didn’t waver, she slipped into the seat, still looking tense.

“There’s no reason to,” Laura said. “Poly marriages are legal in this country now.”

“You’re his wife.”

“You’ve always been a second.”

“I didn’t …. I never meant …”

Laura reached out, slowly, carefully, so Natasha could follow the path of her hand before she let her fingers settle over Natasha’s and carefully squeeze her hand.

“I know you didn’t mean for this to happen,” she said. “But maybe it’s a good. I know how much he loves you.”

“He loves you,” Natasha said quickly.

“I know he does.” Laura smiled at her. She had never, in the twelve years she had known and dated and been married to Clint Barton, ever doubted how much he cared for her, but she knew she couldn’t expect Natasha to understand that. Even now, years and years away from the Red Room, relationships were still a bit of a foreign concept to her. “And him loving you doesn’t take anything away from him loving me. It just means he has more love to give.”

Natasha looked uncertain.

“Why don’t you give it a chance?” Laura said. “And if you still want to get it annulled — because it’s what _you_ want, not because you think it’s what Clint wants or what I want or what you think we should want — then we can do that.”

“We can?” 

“Of course we can.”

Natasha nodded. “Okay,” she said slowly. “But if you’re one wife and I … I’m another … what does that make us?”

“What do you want it to make us?” Laura asked.

Natasha didn’t answer, her face back to the blank expression she had been wearing earlier, but this time Laura knew it wasn’t because she was trying to hide something.

Laura squeezed Nat’s hand again. “Clint’s not the only one who loves you,” she told her. “But we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

•••

Natasha asked to sleep in the guest room that night, and neither Clint nor Laura made any effort to argue with her. Laura made up the bed for her (even though Natasha insisted she didn’t need to) and Clint told her she could join him and Laura on the front porch for a nightcap but Natasha insisted she was tired and they left her alone.

Natasha mostly avoided them the next day and the day after that. The third day, when Clint had set out with the kids to go work on remodeling the barn, Natasha appeared next to Laura while she was just pulling the last of the cookies out of the oven.

“Hi,” Laura said to her.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, like she was protecting herself, and Laura decided it was best to carefully focus on transferring the cookies from the sheets to the wax paper lying all over the counter.

“I kissed Clint,” Natasha finally blurted out. 

Laura looked up at her. Natasha’s features were back in the familiar blank look that she had perfected long ago, but Laura could tell that underneath she was afraid of what Laura’s reaction would be. 

“You are his wife,” Laura said.

“It was after we were fake married,” Natasha said. “For the mission. Not before.”

“Okay.”

Natasha shifted. “I liked it,” she said.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Laura smiled. “It’s okay, Nat,” she said. “Wives kiss their husbands.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can.”

Natasha’s lips were even softer than they looked, and she was much more gentle than Laura would have expected her to be. Laura wrapped a hand around her neck and placed the other against her cheek, and Natasha moaned softly as their kiss grew deeper and more intense.

Natasha pulled back first. “Clint won’t mind if we …?”

“Definitely not,” Laura said.

•••

They made her feel welcome that night, gently laying her on the bed between them. Laura took her time removing her shirt and her bra and kissing every inch of skin as it was slowly revealed, spending long amounts of time on her lips and her breasts and the scars on her shoulders and her belly.

Clint worked on her bottom half, removing her jeans and massaging her legs and letting his lips trail up and down them. He slid his hands through the legs of her underwear, gripping her ass and burying his nose between her legs, and Laura reached a hand down, a finger disappearing under the waistband of Natasha’s underwear so she could stroke her clit, and Natasha arched underneath them and made the most beautiful sound. 

Laura kept her finger working over Natasha’s clit as Clint pulled her underwear down her legs and threw it somewhere on the floor, and then he spread her wide and buried his fingers deep inside her as his tongue moved over Laura’s fingers still on her clit, and Natasha cried out as she came a few minutes later, and Clint lifted his head to kiss Laura and she could taste Natasha on his lips.

Later, the three of them laid together, tired and content, their bare legs tangled together, Laura’s hand resting between Natasha’s legs, stroking her every now and then just to feel her shudder as her over-sensitive clit sent sparks through her body while Clint reached over Natasha to hold Laura’s other hand and Natasha held on to both of them as her eyes drifted close.

“This is nice,” Clint said, before he too drifted off, and that seemed to sum it up perfectly.

•••

Natasha and Laura got married inside the barn six months later. It took Natasha a little while to come to the conclusion that the other two really were okay with everything and really did want her and they weren’t just placating her in order to not hurt her feelings, but once she did realize that, she threw herself into their marriage as much as the two of them did.

That night, they sat out on the front porch, holding hands and sipping wine and staring over the land, and for the first time in a while, they all felt content and peaceful.

“This is nice,” Clint said. And it was.


End file.
